One More Night
by Merlinda
Summary: This takes place the night after the events of Prisoner of Azkaban. Sirius is on the run, but before he goes he pays a last visit to Remus... MAJOR LIME!


One More Night

The giant black dog ran from shadow to shadow in the dark street, keeping low to the ground as it ran. It was searching the street desperately, its eyes wide with an unusual look of near-panic with the fear of being caught. Seeing lights up ahead, it dove beneath a rose bush, panting slightly as the car came up the street and passed it, making no sign that its occupants had noticed it at all. Safe for a moment, it paused to catch its breath and scanned the street, looking for one particular house out of the double row: the home of another canine. There! Finding it, the dog ran down the street to the front door, upon which it scratched lightly.

The dog then shifted into the form of a man. He was tall and painfully thin, with long, scraggly black hair that hung just past his shoulder blades. He knocked softly on the door before again casting wary eyes up and down the street. He looked back at the door when it began to open, squinting from the light that poured from inside.

Remus Lupin held his wand ready as he answered the door. Too much had happened in the past 24 hours; there was no such thing as being too cautious now. A surprised look crossed his youthful face when he found none other than Sirius Black on his doorstep. He stared at his midnight visitor for a moment, his wand pointed directly at the other's chest before lowering it and quickly ushering him inside.

"I'm not going to even ask what you're doing here," he said in a hushed voice as he closed the door and locked it, charming the lock while he dimmed the lights with a wave of his wand.

Sirius shrugged. "I…" But he never got a chance to finish his sentence as, at that moment, Remus forcefully shoved the taller man against the wall, pressing his mouth over the Animagus's. Sirius recovered quickly from his initial shock as he wrapped his arms around the werewolf, returning the kiss with equal force and passion. A soft moan of suppressed desire escaped him as he felt Remus's tongue enter his mouth and his fingers tangle in his long hair.

Remus broke the impassioned kiss a few minutes later as forcefully as he had begun it, backing away from the other. "I hate you," he said breathlessly.

"I know," Sirius answered, smirking. "You'd be doing a lot more if you loved me."

"No jokes, Sirius, you know what I mean." Remus turned and sat heavily in a chair only to stand up suddenly and start pacing. "All of Britain is looking for you. The Ministry _knows_ you have connections with me. And yet you come _here_ like an _idiot_. I'll be arrested with you for hiding you. Bloody hell, they'll throw me in with you just for being a werewolf."

"At least we'll be together."

"Be serious!" He stopped his pacing to look at the other man, who was starting to grin like a Cheshire Cat, giving Remus a glimpse of his youth and his once noble good looks. "Be reasonable," he corrected himself.

"Why?" Sirius took a few steps toward the werewolf, gripping the back of a chair tightly with suppressed emotion. "And the Ministry does _not_ know of your connections with me. Dumbledore, Snape, and Harry and those two friends of his know, but that's all, and they won't talk." He was silent a moment. "Well, Snivillus would talk, but Dumbledore won't let him." He took another step forward. "And no one knows I'm here but you, me, and the hippogriff."

Remus stared at him for a moment before taking a deep, calming breath, trying to keep his desires in check. "Peter," he reminded him quietly. "Peter knows our connection." _'Or part of it, anyway.'_

"They think Peter's dead," Sirius spat. "He can't just suddenly show up on their doorstep. He knows that." He snarled, walking past Remus to the fireplace, staring into the empty hearth. "He's not _completely_ stupid, I'll give him that."

Remus frowned. The more he looked at Sirius, the more he thought about the night before. Last night… last night had been the first time he had seen his once-lover in nearly thirteen years. And he had seen him being held at wandpoint by James's only son. A rather odd paradox. But he was here… still alive… after thirteen years in Azkaban he was still alive and sane. "Dear God, I've missed you," he whispered suddenly.

Sirius's head snapped up at the soft words. "Thirteen years," he whispered huskily. "Not a night went by where I didn't think of you."

"I hated you for so long…" Remus walked over and wrapped his arms around Sirius, kissing him again gently. He broke away a moment later, holding him tightly. "You'll forgive me, won't you, Padfoot?"

Sirius didn't answer, simply returned the embrace. "Remus," he whispered, taking great delight in simply saying the name. "Remus…Moony…"

Remus sighed, leaning his head against Sirius's chest, listening to him whisper his name over and over and the gentle beating of his heart. Suddenly, two lights coming up the street caught his eye. "Get down!" he whispered hoarsely, pushing Sirius to the floor before ducking himself. They held their breath as the car went by, breathing a sigh of relief as it continued its journey down the street.

Sirius grinned suddenly, taking in their position. In his haste, Remus had ended up laying on top of him. "If I didn't know better," he said slowly, a teasing grin crossing his face, "I'd say you rigged that just to get me on the floor."

Remus looked down at him, a sudden smile crossing his face. "How do you know I didn't?" he asked. "And there was a time where I didn't have to trick you to send you to the floor."

"Still is that time."

"You always were the bitch."

"Was not!"

"Was too."

"Was _not_!"

Remus's grin widened, a wicked gleam entering his eyes. "Oh yes, darling Padfoot," he murmured. He lowered his head slowly, staring into his lover's eyes until they were mere inches apart. "Oh yes, you were."

Sirius blinked several times, a spark Remus had not seen in a long time lighting his fathomless eyes. He opened and closed his mouth several times as if he wanted to protest again, but could find no words. Finally, he nodded. "Yes I was," he agreed. "But not all the time!"

Remus smiled and crawled off of him, sitting on the floor next to him and leaning against the wall. "No, not all the time."

Sirius sat up as well, leering at Remus. "And I can promise you," he murmured huskily, laying his hand lightly on the other's knee, "tonight you _will_ be the bitch."

Remus's eyes opened wide at the nearly threatening promise. He took a ragged breath as he felt Sirius lean forward and begin trailing light, feathery kisses along his neck, his eyes falling closed against his will. Too long… It had been too long. He'd been without his lover, his mate, for nearly thirteen years. But it had been too long. He winced slightly as the Animagus nipped gently at his skin, biting his lip at the fire raging in his blood from the kisses and caresses. "Sirius," he whispered in an attempt to protest, fighting the waves of desire rising within him that threatened to drown his logic.

"Let me stay, Remus," Sirius whispered, playing with the each of the buttons on Remus's shirt before unbuttoning them, running his fingertips lightly down his chest as he licked his way down his neck to trail kisses along his exposed collarbone. "Ask me to stay."

Remus moaned softly, almost inaudibly. This wasn't safe…he'd stayed too long… "Sirius, no."

"Come on, Remus," Sirius murmured, his voice like silk to the werewolf's ears as he slowly and gently pushed his shirt off one shoulder, tracing the light scars that crisscrossed his arms and chest. "We can be quick. You know we can."

"Yes… yes we can," he agreed. "Tonight we wouldn't be."

"Remus, please…"

Remus was suddenly intensely and painfully aware of Sirius hand moving slowly up his leg… the increased passion of his kisses… the wanton desire in his husky murmur.

"Please, Remus."

He was begging. Sirius _never _begged. He swallowed hard, still fighting for control. "Don't tempt me," he whispered, his request sounding more like a plea than he would have preferred.

"But that's the whole point."

"No. Sirius, no. It's not safe."

"Thirteen years, Remus." Sirius pulled away to stare into Remus's eyes, the desire burning clear in his own. "Think of it. Thirteen years I've not seen you…heard you…_felt_ you…."

"I-I know," was the stammered reply. "Believe me, Siri, I know."

"So don't tease." He reached up and ran his hand slowly through Remus's sandy hair before dragging his fingertips lightly along his jaw line. Remus was fighting this; he could see it in his eyes. "And stop fighting," he murmured.

In almost the next instant Remus had pulled him into another fiercely passionate kiss, one hand tangling itself in his hair while the other roamed Sirius's upper body, following a exquisitely detailed map drawn through years of practice and experience. He wanted to lose himself in Sirius's kisses and caresses, he'd been without them for so long. He heard Sirius growl deep in his throat and moaned softly, nibbling on his lover's lower lip, which earned him a pleasant gasp. He wanted this. Badly. Placing his hands on Sirius's shoulders, he gently but firmly pushed him away. "You've stayed too long."

Sirius stared at Remus for a moment, confused and slightly hurt before realizing the wisdom in his words. "Right," he said softly. "You're right, but…" he was cut off as Remus pressed his hand over his mouth, quieting him as he gazed intently out the window. Sirius heard nothing for a moment before his ears finally picked up on the soft whispering of the air as an owl flew by. Several minutes of silence went by before Remus removed his hand and pressed his lips against Sirius's again.

"Go," he whispered.

"Remus…"

"GO!" he hissed. "It's not safe. You're still too close to Hogwarts and the dementors. You need to get out of here."

Sirius looked at Remus for a long time before his form melted into that of a giant black dog. The dog padded to the front door before looking back at Remus.

"No, the back. It's less obvious." He led the way to the back door, placing his hand on the doorknob before pausing. He heard Sirius whine a question and turned to look at the massive Grim. "Sirius, do me a favor," he said quietly. "And no fooling around, I mean it."

Sirius barked his understanding, wagging his tail once.

"Don't get caught."

Sirius blinked once before jumping up onto his back legs, the front two flailing in the air for a moment before Remus caught them on his arm. The giant black dog then took Remus's wrist in his mouth, biting down gently on it.

Remus smiled a little, scratching him behind his ears a little. He then returned Sirius's four feet to the floor, but not before the dog managed to lick him under his chin. Remus laughed softly, then opened the door. "Goodbye, Sirius. For now. Stay safe."

Sirius bowed his head before crawling out of the house, sniffing the air gingerly before disappearing into the night.

END


End file.
